What Happens Now?
by COGreysLover
Summary: A story about Cristina in Zurich and the challenges she's facing there alone when she's missing Owen and Meredith so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone! Sooo I know I haven't written in a very long time but I got inspired somehow. Please read and review! More chapters coming very soon! **

Cristina sat around her huge office looking out the window in Zurich it was an amazing place but there was just something that wasn't the same. Seattle was her home and she knew it. She missed everyone there, they were her family. She especially missed Owen and Meredith. When she thought about it now she actually hated herself for not having a proper goodbye with Owen. She almost emailed him a few times but she didn't know if that was right, he was heartbroken and if she was being honest with herself so was she. She looked at their wedding picture and sighed. This job was huge and amazing but it was just missing the people she loved. Every night she went home to an empty place, she was still living in a hotel room because she didn't have time to look for a place but there was something in her that didn't want to.

She gazed outside lost in her thoughts of Owen and Meredith, missing them like crazy then she heard a knock at her door. "Dr. Yang…" Shane opened the door. "Yes." "Your patient is awake I was just thinking you would maybe want to talk to them. " "Uh yeah, I'll be right there." He walked out and she got up and grabbed her lab coat and put it on. She headed to the patients room and talked to them for a while letting them know they were going to be okay. She walked out of their room with Shane right behind her, sometimes he was like a lost puppy. She stopped for a moment "Crap..." Her head was spinning and she leaned against the wall. "Are you okay Dr. Yang?" "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. I'm going to go home for the rest of the day." "Okay." He kind of stayed behind her as she walked to her office. She grabbed her bag and then headed back to her hotel room. Luckily she didn't need to drive to it because she had definitely not mastered that yet. She got there and changed into yoga pants and a comfy sweater and collapsed on her bed. She grabbed her phone and flipped through it looking at pictures of her and Owen and her and Meredith. It was 2 in the afternoon there in Zurich, she was very tempted to call Owen or Mer but she resisted. They were all trying to move on with their lives, she didn't want to interfere. Cristina fell asleep for the rest of the day.

Eventually she woke up at around 8 and ordered some room service, grilled cheese and fries. It eventually got there when she was answering some emails and she started eating. She finished her dinner and continued to work for a little while. Not too long after she felt her stomach kind of flip, she felt so sick. "Oh crap I better not have the damn flu!" She said to herself. It flipped again and that made her get up and run to the bathroom. She threw up a few times and then wiped her mouth and swished some mouthwash around. "Well I better push my surgeries for tomorrow." She was talking to herself, a habit she had gotten used to. She called Shane and told him to push the surgeries and to tell the staff. She went back to bed and slept for the rest of the night. She woke up the next morning to her phone blinking. It was a text from Mer, it made her smile.

(Text) Get your ass back here please. This new head of cardio is such a bitch and not a bitch in a good way. In a very bad way. I miss you so much Cristina Yang. Love you.-Mer

She actually teared up reading the text. "What the hell…." She wiped the tears away but they just kept on coming. She missed her twisted sister so much. She missed Owen so much too. She wanted so badly to talk to him to see if he was okay but she resisted. Cristina put her phone down and then went to bed for the rest of the day. Today was not the day to face the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I know it wasn't much but I needed an intro!**

It was a couple months later and luckily Cristina was feeling a little bit better. She was still tired but her job was incredibly demanding. All she did was work. So far she had been gone for 3 months now. It felt like a lot longer to her. Her life was all about work and nothing else. She had no personal relationships there and that was fine with her. Her people were back in Seattle. Her and Shane would grab a coffee or a drink every once in a while but that was only if he hadn't annoyed the hell out of her that day.

Cristina was finished up for the day and heading to her office to grab her things and go back to the hotel. She changed and got her purse and headed out, there was this little bakery along the way that she always stopped by after work. "Dr. Yang! You want your usual?" Luckily the man who owned the place spoke English because she would have been out of luck. She smiled at the older man "Yes please that would be great. You know I need to stop eating the chocolate croissants, I am going to need a new wardrobe soon." She laughed. "No you don't! You are a beautiful woman." "Why thank you." She smiled and paid for her treats and headed out. Some of her clothes were getting a little tighter from these nightly treats that she had. It was kind of the only thing that comforted her.

She got back to her hotel room and ordered dinner then changed into something more comfy. She grabbed her laptop and started eating her dinner. She was watching a new show that she practically binge watched. Not too long after she ate she felt it come right back up. She ran to the bathroom and threw up a few times. "What the hell is this?" She looked in the mirror at her dark eyes. Something then crossed her mind. "No….no, no, no." She was panicking a little. She grabbed her purse and headed to the local pharmacy and grabbed a crap ton of pregnancy tests and headed back to her hotel room. She ran into the bathroom and took one. She waited and then looked at the little sign, it was a plus meaning she was pregnant. "Oh…my…god." She grabbed another one and then another and another. All of them said pregnant. She grabbed her bag and headed out to the hospital. She got one of the nurses to take her blood and test it. "Dr. Yang…Uhhh….you…you." "WHAT?" She yelled. "You're pregnant." Cristina's face dropped and she practically ran out of there.

She got to her hotel room and grabbed her phone. She knew exactly who she needed to call no matter what time it was in Seattle. She dialed the number and waited. "Come on pick up." She then heard someone pick up the phone. "Hmmmm hello?" It was super early. "Mer!" She screamed into the phone. "Oh my god Cristina? What the hell? Why haven't you called me?" "I know I'm sorry. I need to talk to you though. I…I'm pregnant." Meredith jumped out of bed. "WHAT? Oh my god no you aren't!" "I did 4 pregnancy tests and I went to get my blood taken from the hospital. Owen and I had sex for like two weeks straight before I left." She ran a hand through her hair. "What are you going to do?" "I…I don't know. I mean I kind of hate it here. I miss you guys I miss you and Owen. I just…My life is nothing but work." "That's what you wanted Cristina." "I know it was but now I don't know." "Well you need to sit down and really think about this. You know you'll have a job here and from what I've heard from Owen is that he's possibly demoting the head of cardio to attending because she's horrible." Cristina thought about it. "Do you think Owen wants me there?" "Cristina he is broken right now without you. He loves you more than anything. He sits outside of the trailer every night drinking beer and gazing up at the stars. He is lost without you. Of course he wants you here. You have to think of what you're going to do." Cristina took in her words, Owen was broken. She felt so emotional. "Okay…I'll let you know okay?" "Sleep on it and try to calm yourself. Definitely tell me what's going on. I love you Cristina Yang, everything will be okay. I'm always here for you no matter what." Cristina felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you too Mer. Talk to you soon." Cristina hung up the phone and just started sobbing.

Was this a sign to head back to Seattle and actually have a life outside of the hospital? It was her dream job but she had no life outside of it. She could have a career and a life if she went back to Seattle. She laid down in her bed and looked at pictures of Owen on her phone, she felt the tears pour down her face. She missed him so much and to hear he was so broken hurt her. She loved him more than anything in the world.

**Okay so yes I made it a little obvious she was pregnant but it was my idea from the beginning! Lol Hope you like! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Please keep reviewing!**

Owen was working for most of the night but decided after work he was going to head to Joe's for a drink. He finished up everything and then went and changed then headed over there.

He saw some people he knew and waved to them. He walked up to the bar and sat down. Everyone could see how much pain he was in, he missed her so much and had even considered going to Zurich after her. "Single Malt Scotch please Joe." Joe handed him his drink and Owen sipped it letting it burn down his throat. Owen shut his eyes and yawned. He was so tired but he could barely sleep right now. He was missing her so much, he didn't know how to live without the love of his life.

Owen had quite a few Scotch's when he finally got up and grabbed his car keys. Joe immediately walked over to him. "Dr. Hunt you are not driving anywhere tonight." Meredith and Derek were both there just having a drink since the kids were with the babysitter for the night, they were watching Owen intently knowing he was feeling like hell. "Oh no Joe I'm fine." "No Dr. Hunt you aren't." He grabbed Owen's keys away from him. "Just…just give me my keys back Joe I'm alright I swear." Owen was slurring his words. Meredith looked at Derek "I'll be right back." She walked over to Owen and Joe. "Joe give me his keys I'll drive him home. I've only had one and Derek can drive our car." Joe sighed and gave the keys to Meredith.

Owen slowly walked over with her to the table they were sitting at. "You are so not okay Owen." Meredith said. She was looking out for him, as Cristina told her don't let Owen get all dark and twisty but it was way too late for that. He couldn't get out of this slump, it had been 3 months and all he did was work and then go back to his trailer and drink then sleep. He wasn't an alcoholic and didn't drink to the point of getting hammered every night but just enough to numb the pain. Tonight was a different story though. Owen looked up at Mer. "I…I'm fine. Really…" He looked down and sighed heavily. "Let's get you home." They all got up with Derek helping Owen. Mer so badly just wanted to blurt out that Cristina was pregnant but that was definitely not her place.

Meredith drove Owen's truck while Derek drove their car back to the house. She stopped outside of Owen's trailer and helped him in it. She got him to sit on his bed as she got a bottle of water and scrounged through his cupboards for advil. She walked over to him and handed him the pills and water. "Drink this and take these Owen." Owen did what she said and took his coat off. "Have…have you heard from her Meredith? Is she okay? I mean who does she even know out there? Ross? That guy is a moron." Owen ranted a bit. "I uhh have talked to her. Just a couple nights ago actually." Owen's eyes lit up. "You did? How is she doing?" Meredith sighed and sat beside him. "I don't really know to be honest Owen. You know how she is she says she's fine but she's not. She said she misses us, she specifically said she missed you." She hoped maybe that would help a little. "I miss her so much. How am I supposed to move ono from her?" Meredith put her hand on top of his. "I know this is going to sound harsh but you don't. You will never love another woman like you love her. The love of your life always sticks with you no matter who you're with. All you have to do is try and get on with your life. Try and focus on something else." Meredith didn't know how comforting that was but she wasn't going to tell him that everything was going to be okay because she had been in Owen's place.

"Now you need to sleep this off and take tomorrow off. You need a day of no work Owen. Derek is going to take you fishing." She smiled and he actually laughed a little. "You know that sounds pretty perfect actually." He smiled "Thank you Meredith. Really thank you for everything and I'm sorry about tonight." Mer got up and waved it off. "You don't understand how many times I've been drunk off of a bottle of tequila over McDreamy." She laughed a little. "I'll get Derek to call you in the morning. See you later." And with that she headed out of the trailer. She looked at her phone hoping to maybe see something from Cristina but nothing. She had no idea what was going on and she wanted to know so badly.

The next morning Owen woke up with a pounding headache but was looking forward to a day of fishing with Derek. They always got along with each other and it would be nice to have a little guy time. Owen took some more advil and then showered hoping the hangover would go away. He started the coffee and made himself a greasy breakfast sandwich and quickly ate that before Derek came. He poured the coffee in a travel mug and then headed up to the house and knocked on the door. Derek opened it and smiled. "Hey Hunt come on in! We're just getting Zo and Bailey ready to go with Mer to daycare." "Oh no problem. Thank you for this by the way Derek. "No need to thank me, it gets me away from the hospital for a day too and what better way than fishing." Owen smiled "Undle Oweeeyyy!" Zola ran over "Hey Zozo!" Owen scooped her up and he kissed her on the cheek. "How are you today?" Zola grabbed his beard. "I good! You go fissing with dada?" "I am! We're going to catch lots of fish today." Owen smiled. "Ooooo!" Zola smiled and then Owen put her down so Meredith could get her ready. Eventually everyone was ready to go and Derek and Owen headed off on their fishing trip just outside of Seattle. Owen loved the outdoors and it would be a nice way to escape from his feelings for a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cristina sat in her office looking over some papers, she heard her assistant knock on her door. "Dr. Yang they're here." She nodded. "Bring them in." Someone walked into her office. "Dr. Morrison, thank you for coming in." "No thank you for having me Dr. Yang." She sat down across from the other cardio doctor "I appreciate you flying out here on such short notice. I know this is sudden." She smiled. "Oh it's no problem. This place is amazing." The man smiled. "Now you already have a Harper Avery right?" "Yes I do. I printed the first valve ever. Something very similar to what you created with the conduit." He smiled. "And you've been head of your department in California now for how many years?" "10 years now. I still can't believe it's been so long." "And why would you want to take over this place?" "This place is just fascinating. This is the technology we don't have and I want to do something huge. I would love to be running a place like this." Cristina nodded. "Dr. Yang can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." "Why are you giving this up?" "I…I just need to go back home. I have an offer in Seattle." She lied but she wasn't about to dive into her situation with a stranger.

"Shall I give you a tour of the place?" "That would be amazing." They got up and headed out. Cristina showed him every wing of the hospital. "Wow…" He was so amazed and so excited. Exactly how she was when she first got the offer. She made her decision right then and there. "So what do you say? You want this to be all yours?" His eyes widened. "Oh my god….Of course! I completely want this. I want this so bad Dr. Yang." He was so happy. "Then let's go to my office and sign your contract. When can you start?" "I can start tomorrow if you want." "That will be perfect. I need to get back to Seattle as soon as possible." They went back to her office and signed the papers. She was handing over her hospital to a great surgeon. She checked his references multiple times and did so much research about him. She couldn't just leave and let that hospital go, she needed someone to take it over.

That night Cristina head back to her hotel room and laid down on her bed. She was so tired so easily right now. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Again it was late but she needed to talk to Mer. The phone rang "Hello?" Meredith actually sounded bright. "How are you not so groggy right now?" "Cristina! Oh Bailey decided that it was no sleep for mommy tonight. So we're watching some sort of weird cartoon." She laughed a bit. "How are you?" "I'm okay…." "You are not I can hear it in your voice. "I know….Well you'll be happy to know I've found a replacement for me here who starts tomorrow. I'll be back in Seattle in a couple weeks or sooner." Cristina sighed. "Are you happy about this?" "You know I've never been more anxious in my life to get back somewhere. Seattle is my home and always has been. You are my family and I need the love of my life back." Cristina smiled a little thinking of Owen. "Oh thank god! I cannot wait to see you. I've missed you a lot and so have the kids. Owen is going to be so happy. He was so drunk last night I had to drive him home in his truck. He needs you Cristina." "And I need him." Cristina hated the thought of Owen in so much pain that he needed to numb it with alcohol. "What are you going to do about the baby?" Cristina thought for a moment. "You know I've gotten pregnant so many times I think it might be a sign. I know that I can do both. I need to have both in my life and who would have thought but I want this baby." Cristina smiled a little. "Oh my god Cristina Yang…" Meredith felt herself tearing up. "You're going to be a mommy!" Meredith laughed. "Don't go all mushy on me Grey!" Cristina laughed, it was nice to laugh again. "I just need to somehow tell Owen. I don't know how he's going to react." "Are you kidding? He's going to cry like a big baby!" They both laughed. "I'm happy for you Cristina. And I am happy you're finally coming home. It's been way too long." "It really freakin has…Okay I need to sleep apparently that's what I do at 9 at night now." Meredith laughed. "Okay well call me with your flight details and I'll come get you at the airport." "Thanks Mer. Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone and put it down. She felt excited and happy to go home, she was also very excited to see Owen and to tell him everything. They were going to have a baby which was terrifying to her but she was also excited about it. Maybe Zurich was just the thing she needed to open her eyes to the life that she actually wanted. She fell sound asleep after her chat with Mer.

A couple weeks later and Cristina was finished with the hospital. Dr. Morrison had taken it over and he was just as amazing as she though he would be. It was her last day in Zurich and Cristina decided to go shop for a ton of crap she didn't need but also buy something for everyone at home. She went to the stores and found things for all of the kids, she got some stuff for everyone. A lot of chocolate for herself and some for Owen too. She headed back to her hotel room and started packing. She had quite a few bags but soon enough it was all packed up. She got the hotel staff to help her and got her a cab to the airport. As she was driving she took in the beautiful place that she would definitely love to come back to and visit one day. Right now she needed to go home. Seattle was home and she couldn't be happier to be heading back there.

She got to the airport and went through security then waited at her gate. Eventually she got on the plane and started heading back home to Seattle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Glad you're liking it! **

Meredith parked her car and headed into the airport. She checked Cristina's flight to make sure it was on time. She went and waited right outside of the arrivals, she couldn't wait to see her best friend.

Cristina was so tired, the flight had drained her completely but she was so excited to see everyone. Specifically Meredith and Owen. She grabbed her bags and headed out to the arrivals, she looked around for Meredith and then spotter her and grinned widely. She practically ran towards her "Mer!"Meredith smiled and walked towards her too. "Cristina!" They hugged each other so tight and both of course got a little emotional. They hadn't seen each other in 4 months now, it was a long time. Eventually they let go of each other "How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Meredith looked down at her friend's stomach who already had a little tiny belly. "Look are your bump! It's so cute!" Mer smiled. "I'm alright just exhausted. I want to sleep for a year. Oh yeah I feel like a fat teenager. I can barely get my jeans up right now. I need something baggy when I see Owen. Oh speaking of you didn't say anything right?" "Of course not. I figured you'd want to surprise him." They started walking out of the airport and to Mer's car.

"I cannot believe how much I missed this place. I think Zurich was a good thing for me though, I mean yes I gave up a huge job but it opened my eyes to see that I don't just want to work my life away. I love surgery and always will but I need something more." They started driving towards the McDream house. "Well I'm glad you finally see that. You need us." Mer smiled. "How are you and Derek? I was so caught up with my crap." "Oh we worked everything out. He flies to Washington every couple of weeks and stays for a few days. So needless to say we hired a nanny but we compromised." Cristina smiled she was happy they worked everything out. For a little bit there it was touch and go with them. "Well good at least you both got what you wanted. I'm happy you're here and not in Washington." Meredith smiled.

They got to Mer and Derek's house and Cristina got out. "Oh crap is Owen home?" She could see his trailer from the house. "No he goes to work extra early and comes home late. He won't be home until about 10 or later." "Okay good. I need time to sleep and to think about what to say to him." They brought her bags into the house and then to the guest room. "You can stay here for however long you want. But I have a feeling you'll be staying in a trailer soon." She laughed a little. "I like that trailer, I mean we can't live there for very long but it's nice and comfy." Cristina sat on the bed. "Do you care if I sleep all day?" "Nope sleep away. I need to go to the hospital anyways. I have a surgery scheduled but I should be home at a decent hour. I've left you some money if you want to order some food. I'm sure you don't have any American money on you." "You're an amazing friend." She smiled. "Honestly thank you Mer for everything." "No need to thank me. I'll see you later." Cristina then showered and changed into her Stanford sweats. She closed the blinds and crawled into bed falling asleep instantly. She was so exhausted and she just needed to sleep.

Meanwhile at the hospital Meredith got there and ran into Owen. "Hey where were you this morning?" "Oh uhhhh I…I had an appointment." "I was just wondering, I'm not going all chiefy on you." Owen laughed a little. "How have you been?" "Ah I'm alright. I'm just throwing myself into work. It helps get my mind off of things." Meredith wanted to blurt out just wait till tonight but she resisted. "Well work is good, just don't overwork yourself okay?" Owen smiled. "I won't I promise." It was nice that Meredith was looking out for Owen. They had, had their differences in past years but they got along better than ever now. "Okay I have surgery. Oh wait what time will you be home tonight?" "Uhhh I don't know maybe 9 or 10, why?" Meredith hesitated. "I was just wondering. I think Derek wanted to come by and have a beer with you or something." "Oh okay well I'll be there." Owen smiled and went back to charting as Mer headed to the OR. She quickly got out her phone and text Cristina what time he would be home so she could watch for him.

Cristina woke up around 8 and ordered dinner for all of them. She sat on the couch and waited for everyone to come home and eventually they all did. Cristina was so happy to see the kids and Derek too. They all ate some dinner and then lounged on the couch. Cristina couldn`t stop staring out the window to watch for Owen. "He should be home any minute now." Meredith smirked. "I have a feeling you won't be coming back here tonight." She laughed a little. "I honestly don't know how he's going to react. He could be pissed off with me for all I know." She sighed a little, she felt nervous. Cristina had no idea if he was going to be happy about this or upset with her which she didn't blame him if he was. Here he was thinking she was gone forever and then she just shows up at his doorstep walking right back into his life.

At around 10 Owen's truck finally pulled up and Cristina's stomach flipped. She got up and looked out the window, it was nice to see him again but she could tell he looked tired and worn out. "Now's your chance." Meredith came up behind Cristina. "Just go talk to him. No matter what happens you know he loves you." Cristina ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her coat. "Wish me luck." "Good luck. You'll be fine." Meredith smiled.

Cristina slowly headed over to the trailer taking deep breaths along the way. She was trying to think of things to say to Owen but as soon as she got to the door her mind went blank and she just knocked. Owen opened the door looking down. "Hey Shep, Meredith said you want a…." He then looked up and saw her face….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I wanted to make sure it was good! Hope you like it!**

Owen looked like he had seen a ghost "Cr….Cris? Oh my god…." He put the beers down on the counter. "Hey you…." Was all Cristina could muster to say. "Wh….What are you doing here? Did you come back to visit?" They were standing in the doorway of his trailer. "Can I?" "Oh yeah sorry…" He moved out of the way. He was in complete shock he didn't know whether to hug and kiss her or to get upset and yell. They went and sat down on his little couch. "I know this is big, me being here and I didn't mean to not tell you…" "You left, you left 4 months and 3 days ago and now you're back. What's going on Cristina?" It was somewhat sweet that Owen knew down to the day how long she was gone for. "Owen I had no life out there. The job was amazing and I got to do some great things but it opened my eyes. Seattle is my home and my family is here."

Owen was trying to take in everything she was saying but it was hard, he literally wanted to burst into tears and just hug her and hold her. "I would go home to an empty hotel room every night. I know that sounds crazy coming from me but I need something more than just surgery." Owen could feel the tears prickling his eyes and he actually got up and started pacing running his hand through his hair. "What are you saying Cristina? Are you back for good? Forever?" He let a tear drop but looking away from her and wiped it away. Could Owen be getting the love of his life back? He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions, yes he was upset but he wasn't going to stay upset forever. Cristina just told him that she was back for good. "It means I'm here to stay and I want something more than just surgery in my life. I….I need you Owen." Owen looked at her with his blue eyes glistening from the tears. "You're back? You're staying?" Owen actually started crying a little. He couldn't handle such good news, he never got good news. Cristina also felt tears in her eyes and she got up and walked over to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm here forever baby." She whispered in his ear and he then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck crying. "Don't ever leave again…don't you ever leave me again Cris." He loved her more than anything and to hear that she was back was such a huge rush of emotions. They both hugged each other and continued to cry a little. Eventually they went back over to the couch and sat down. Owen immediately kissed her lips passionately. He put his forehead to hers and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much Cristina Yang." He kissed her again. "I love you too Owen. So freakin much. I missed you so much. I wanted to call or text but I wanted you to move on with your life. I didn't want you to be the constant reminder that I'm not here. Zurich was great but it wasn't as great as being here with you." Owen wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. It felt amazing her being back in his arms.

"I hope you haven't started dating anyone." She kind of laughed a little. "Oh you do not have to worry about that. All I've been doing is working. I get up and work and I go home late. There is no one in my life. When you left I was just lost. I figured working was the best thing for me." He kissed her forehead. "Listen I know you don't want babies and I am completely fine with that. I want you to have an amazing career. I want you to win that Harper Avery. I just want you Cristina I don't want anyone else so don't tell me that I can't have you." Cristina actually forgot for a moment that she was pregnant but then he mentioned babies and her stomach flipped again she wanted to tell him right then and there but she thought that maybe it was too much all at once. She kind of wanted to surprise him with it too. Right now wasn't the right time. Now was the time to just enjoy each other and take all of this in.

"Well I of course want to be with you but I don't want you to push what you want aside Owen. We'll….we'll figure this out okay? Right now let's just sit here and enjoy each other." Owen smiled down at her. "That sounds pretty perfect." He leaned down and kissed her again. Owen couldn't believe that he had her back in his arms. He didn't exactly just want to run right to her because he was very upset but it was hard for him. His emotions took over and he let her back in. This time he was never going to let go of her. No matter what, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. "So I think you need to come to the hospital tomorrow and we can talk about what kind of job openings we have for you." Owen smiled. "You want me back there?" "Are you kidding? We need a cardio goddess and no one is better than Cristina Yang." He smiled. "That sounds perfect." "I think we should maybe I don't know go on a date tomorrow night too. I want to take you out." Owen all of a sudden had all of these plans he wanted to do with her. He felt more like his happy self again. "I am completely up for a date. Can we sleep tonight? I mean believe me I want to tear your clothes off right now but I am so jet lagged Owen." She laughed a little. "Of course we can sleep." He laughed. They were both pretty tired so Owen got up and put his sweat pants on "God I missed your ass." She stared at him and smirked. He walked over to her "I'm glad you like it." He held out his hands for her to stand up and she grabbed them. He pulled her into a kiss and then lead her to his bed.

They crawled into Owen's bed and he wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible. "I love you Cristina Yang." He whispered in her ear. She rolled over and ran her fingers through his beard and smiled. "I love you too Owen Hunt." She reached up and kissed him. He held her close the whole night as they slept. They both hadn't slept this good in 4 months and 3 days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**OMG thank you all soooo much for the reviews! Keep them coming! (Also there is some smut just a warning if anyone doesn't like that kind of thing but come on its Crowen who doesn't love it? Lol)**

It was the next morning and Cristina woke up with Owen wrapped around her and his face buried in her hair. They always used to sleep like this, they could never sleep any other way. A small smile crept across her face and she kissed his cheek. Owen groaned a little but smiled. "Morning." She whispered to him. "Morning baby." He looked up at her and kissed her lips a few times. "I don't want to go to work today. I want to spend the day and night with you." Owen smiled and cuddled into her even more if that was possible. "But you're Chief Hunt you have to go to work." He looked up at her. "I guess that's true. Are you coming in with me?" She sat up a little and gently rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah I think so. Only if you give me a job." Owen laughed. "Oh I have a job for you…." He smirked. "What kind of job? Like attending?" She got a little excited. "You'll just have to wait and see." Owen smirked and sat up. "Usually at this time I go for a run but I'm thinking there might be something else we can do as a workout…." He looked over at her and grinned. She laughed "Ohhh really? And what would that be?"

Owen smiled and immediately kissed her passionately pressing his body against hers. She was a little worried he would notice her tiny baby bump but he more than likely not even notice it because he was so into the sex. That's what she was hoping for anyways. Owen's hands wandered all over her tiny frame, he had missed her so much. He never had such amazing sex with anyone. They had a really deep connection and it wasn't just about the physical aspect of it. Owen unzipped her hoodie and got it off of her. His hands went right to her boobs, he loved them so much. He pulled her tank top off and kissed down her neck to her chest. He licked and gently bit at her nipples. "Mmmmm baby." Cristina ran her fingers through his hair as he did so. She then pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. She could feel herself getting so turned on as she stared at the love of her life shirtless. She sat up a little and kissed down his chest then pulled him down to kiss her lips.

Her hands immediately slid into the back of his sweat pants and she squeezed his ass gently. Owen kissed down her neck but laughed a little. "You missed that didn't you?" She laughed "Oh yes I did baby." She bit her lip and he kissed her again. She had a thing for his ass, she could stare at it all day. Owen let his hands wander down her stomach where she actually sucked it in as much as she could but he didn't even notice. He sat up for a minute and pulled down her pants along with her panties. He looked down at his naked girlfriend and smirked. She smiled up at him, she knew that look so well. "Wait…" She sat up for a minute and then pulled his pants down along with his briefs. "I needed naked Owen." She smirked and he gently laid her down on the bed. "Oh did you? Well I'm very naked now." He smirked and kissed down her neck leaving marks to her chest and down further and further. She felt his fingers start rubbing her clit. "Oh god….Owen…" She arched her back into his fingers. Owen then spread her legs and buried his tongue between her legs. "FUCK!" She yelled and spread her legs wider. Owen's fingers and tongue were working her. "Baby….oh god…." Cristina couldn't think straight with everything he was doing. Sex with Owen was always utterly mind blowing. Her hips involuntarily bucked into his mouth. Owen inwardly smirked to himself, he loved turning her on so much. "Baby I need you…" She panted.

Owen licked her once more then kissed his way back up to her lips. He nudged her legs apart, grabbed his hardness and slid into her. They both hadn't had sex in 4 months so this felt utterly amazing. "FUCK!" They both screamed together. "Oh baby you feel amazing." Owen whispered to her in her ear then kissed her neck. Owen's hips thrust into her and she wrapped her legs around him. "Owen…" She panted and then ran her fingers through his hair and reached up to kiss him. Her hands then ran down his back to his ass. She squeezed it digging her nails in knowing how much he loved that. Owen started going faster and faster. They were both incredibly sweaty and breathless but it just added to the intensity of it. Owen ran his fingers through her long black curls. He buried his face into her neck kissing it softly. He always wanted to be as close as possible to her when they had sex. "Oh Cris…." Owen moaned. His hips went as fast as they could and they were both incredibly close. He looked up at her and kissed her then pulled away. "Come with me baby." He kissed her deeply again he couldn't get enough of her lips. With a few more thrusts Cristina felt herself tighten around Owen and they both came at the same time really hard. Owen collapsed on top of her "I love you Cristina." She held him close to her and rubbed his back. "I love you too baby." She kissed his neck and then his lips a few times. "That was amazing as always." She smiled at him. "You are amazing." He smiled and then rolled off of her but pulled her close to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're going to be late Chief Hunt. But that's okay because this is so much better than going to work." She smiled. Owen laughed. "Mmmmm that's very true." He kissed her bare shoulder. "I need to shower because I'm very sweaty but…." Owen gently got up and he scooped her up just like he did the first day he met her. "You are coming with me so I can wash your hair." He smirked and carried her to the shower. She laughed the whole way there. He then put her down and turned on the water making sure it was warm. He got in and then held out his arms for her. She hopped in and stood close to him. "This is the smallest shower ever." She rested her hands on his chest. "Well that just means we get to be closer to each other." He smiled and grabbed the shampoo, he still had some of hers in there from when she was there for the two weeks before she left. He put some in his hand and then started washing her hair, his fingers were massaging her head. "Mmmm that feels good babe." She smiled, it was like they picked up right where they left off. "I love washing your hair. I missed doing this." "I missed it too." Owen washed her hair and then she actually washed his. Eventually they finished up and got out. He wrapped a towel around her and dried her off. "I have no clothes here. They're all at Mer's. I can't walk over there naked." She laughed. "Are you still all packed?" "Yeah I didn't unpack anything yet." Owen got an idea. "Well I can go get them. You should….you should stay with me. I know it's a small trailer but I'd like that." He smiled at her as he slipped on his dress pants and shirt. "Are…are you sure? I mean I just got back, you'd be okay with that." Owen walked over to her and smiled. "Of course." He kissed the top of her head. "Well okay. Let's do this." Cristina was just going to dive right in with Owen she wanted him in her life and she was never going to let him go. "I'll go get your suitcases."

Owen walked out of the trailer and knocked on the door of Meredith's and Derek's. Mer opened it with Bailey in her arms. "Hey Meredith! Hey little man!" He scooped him up from her arms and kissed his little head. "Oh hey Owen, how are you?" She smirked at him. "You knew all along she was here." Owen grinned. "I did but I couldn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. So I'm guessing things went well considering she didn't come home last night." "Yeah we talked and she's here to stay so we're going to make this work. We've been through so much and we keep going back to each other. That has to mean something." Owen said. "It does Owen. It really does." Meredith was so happy for them. He didn't say anything about her being pregnant so she figured Cristina hadn't said anything yet. "So what's up? What do you need?" "Oh I was just coming to grab Cristina's bags, she said she would stay in the trailer with me." "Oh right okay. Yeah they're in the guest room. Is she coming to the hospital today?" "Yeah we need to figure out a position for her. I mean with Pierce gone I think I have just the thing." Owen smiled and walked to the guest room grabbing her bags. "Thanks Meredith. I'll see you later." Owen walked back to the trailer and found Cristina drying her hair. "Oh thank you." She smiled up at him. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head and put her bags down. He put his tie on and then made some coffee to go for them. Cristina got dressed and then walked over to him. "I forgot how amazing you look in a tie and dress pants." She smiled and kissed him. "I know I'm very sexy." He joked and ran his fingers through her hair. "Okay we better go before someone tries to take my position." Owen laughed and grabbed her coat helping her in it then grabbing his own. They hopped in his truck and started heading to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Keep them coming!**

Cristina and Owen got to the hospital. Cristina was a little nervous about seeing everyone again after she had been gone for 4 months but she was ready to see them. She really missed all of them a lot. They walked in and immediately saw Alex and Jo walk in hand in hand too. "Oh my god…Yang?" Alex actually ran over to her. "What the hell aren't you supposed to be in freakin Europe or something?" Alex had a huge grin on his face he really did miss her. "Yeah but you know I couldn't stay away from you forever evil spawn." She laughed and hugged him. "You better be back to stay you hear me?" He said as he hugged her back. "I promise." Alex was definitely a brother to her and Mer. They had been through a lot together. "I'll see you later." Cristina smiled and they headed up to Owen's office. They saw people's faces along the way looking very shocked. No one she actually cared about yet.

They got to Owen's office and he shut the door. "Okay so I have a position in mind for you and I think you're going to like it." Cristina sat down across from him. "Ohh really? I'm interested. Tell me more please." She smiled and Owen grabbed the contract he had drawn up right away. "Well Dr. Pierce didn't really work out too much. She was stepping on everyone's toes and there was way too much tension between well everyone with her. She went to Seattle Pres, so we're you know looking around for a Head of Cardio." Cristina's eyes lit up. She thought she was going to be stuck as an attending which would suck when you were director of cardio. Owen pushed the contract towards her. "I am offering you head of cardio with your own research lab and extra funding. We have many sponsors that are interested in you and are excited to see what you come up with next in the cardio world." Cristina was pretty speechless, this was amazing. This was what she wanted a huge career but a huge life with Owen too. "Wow….Oh my god Owen." She looked over the contract for half a million dollars a year. "Yes….I accept!" She smiled up at him and he handed her a pen to sign the contract. She got up and walked over to him hugging him. "Thank you Owen. I can't believe this…" She felt tears prickling her eyes. "I…I'm just so happy." She felt the tears drop down her face. Everything was going way too smoothly. She had Owen back in her life and now she had this position that was going to create many opportunities for her. She had both and she had no idea how. "Owen everything is so good right now." She kissed him. "I can't believe all of this. I have you back in my life and now this position. I am just really happy…" He wiped her tears and kissed her again.

They went and sat down on his couch. "You know when you were gone I was so lost. You were my family and I felt lost without you. I felt that darkness again but I remember when I first got here and I was all stricken with PTSD you pulled me out of that. I'm not going to waste more time by being upset with you. I know you going to Zurich was good for you but I am so happy you're back here and I don't want to waste any more time that we've lost. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Cristina and I'm not letting you go again. I don't care if we don't have kids I want you." Cristina's stomach flipped a little bit. She didn't ever want Owen putting aside what he wanted for her. She was so close to blurting out that she was pregnant but she didn't. "Owen you are not putting aside your dreams of a family for me. You want babies and I want you to be happy. I don't want you to resent me." She sighed a little making it seem like she didn't know where to go from there. "Okay let's not do this right now. We can have a serious talk later okay?" Owen kissed her lips. "Okay." She kissed him back and rested her head on his shoulder. "So now what? Do I start working today?" She smiled. "I think you need to take a day off and just relax. Go take my truck and do whatever you want. But I am taking you out later for dinner. We need a proper date." Owen smiled. "Okay that sounds good. I actually need to go and talk to Mer so I'll see you tonight then?" "You will. I won't be late tonight. I'll text you when I'm done so you can come get me." Owen smiled and grabbed his keys handing them to her. "Sounds good Chief." She smiled and he leaned down kissing her lips.

She headed out of his office and to the attendings lounge knowing that Mer would be in there. She had to talk to her about how to tell Owen she was pregnant. She walked in and saw pretty much everyone. "Oh my god Cristina!" April ran over to her hugging her. "Look at you Apes." She smiled and hugged her back. Her and April actually got along now which was nice. "You've been missed. Don't leave again okay?" She smiled. "I won't don't worry." She wanted Owen to make an announcement about her being the new head of cardio. She walked over and sat beside Mer. "Did you tell everyone I was back?" "Yeah I couldn't help it. Oh and everyone wants to go to Joe's tomorrow night to see you so yeah you'll have to do that because I said you would go." She laughed a little. "Sounds good although I can't drink. But whatever…So guess who the new head of cardio is?" She smiled at Mer. "YOU?!" "Oh yeah!" "Thank god! I figured Owen would offer it to you. I mean he'd be stupid not to. Congratulations Dr. Yang." She smiled and hugged her friend. "Have you told Owen you're pregnant yet? He came over to get your bags this morning and I didn't think so because he would have been crying like a little bitch baby but he wasn't." Meredith laughed. "No not yet which is why I need your help. Let's go to the tunnels I need to figure out how to tell him."

They both got up and headed to the tunnels. They used to go here all the time as interns. They sat down on one of the gurneys. "Okay so Owen wants to take me on a date tonight and I can't wear anything tight or drink wine….Oh crap I need to tell him before the date. He's going to know something is up when I don't have wine at dinner." "Yeah that's true. You love your wine. Okay so what if you put a onesie in your bag and ask him to find something and make it really obvious." Cristina pulled a face, she thought it was gross and cheesy but Owen would love it and think it was adorable. "Oh god that is full of cheese." "Yeah but guys get all mushy for that stuff. I told Derek I was pregnant with Bailey by buying a shirt for Zo that said big sis." Cristina thought for a moment. "Ugh okay I guess I'll do that. Oh god that means I have to go to some baby store." Meredith laughed. "Oh yes you are Cristina Yang. Can you take pictures for me of your face while you're in there? But you know you better get used to it mama." Cristina was never one for mushy stuff and this was definitely mushy but she knew Owen would love it. "I should. I'll show you my disgust at all the cutesy little things." She laughed. "Thanks Mer. I'll talk to you later or tomorrow I'm going to head to some baby store." Cristina rolled her eyes and they both walked back down the hall. "See you! Have fun!" Mer grinned at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lovvvveeee your reviews and glad you're liking this story!**

Cristina drove the short distance to a baby boutique to get a onesie to surprise Owen with. She couldn't actually believe she was being cheesy and doing this but Owen would absolutely love it and she couldn't wait for his reaction. She walked in the store and was greeted by the most cheery saleswoman ever. "Why hello there! What are you shopping for today? A friend? Or yourself?" Cristina smiled awkwardly "Uhhh I'm actually here to get a onesie. I need to tell my boyfriend I'm pregnant and I thought doing it that way might be kind of nice or whatever." The woman grinned at her. "Oh that is such a lovely idea! We have a lot of onesies. You should get one that says something to do with being a dad." Cristina followed her and looked at the wall of little onesies. She never thought there could be so many of them. "Woah…I don't even know where to start." Cristina picked up a few and put them back. "I may as well get a newborn one I guess." "What about something like this?" She held up a onesie that said daddy's little angel. "That's a little too cheery for me." Cristina then saw one that was kind of hilarious and perfect. It said all mommy wanted was a back massage. Cristina absolutely loved it and it was so her. "I'll take this one." The woman frowned a little. "Are…..are you sure?" "Yep this is the one I want." She walked over to the register and paid for it. "Thank you for your help." She walked out of the store and hopped in the truck.

She went and grabbed some lunch and a Starbucks then headed back to the trailer. As soon as she got in she placed the onesie in her bag so it was very noticeable. Owen was going to flip, she was so excited to see his reaction. She milled around the trailer for a little while watching some TV and trying to stay awake but it eventually got the best of her and she had a nap in Owen's bed.

Meanwhile at the hospital Owen was running around like crazy in trauma but eventually at around 7 he was all finished up. He spotted Meredith and Derek heading home with the kids "Hey guys do you mind giving me a lift back? Cristina has my truck and I was going to text her but I'm sure she's napping or something." "Yeah of course no problem Owen." Derek smiled and they all walked out together. "So you and Yang back together eh? That was fast." "I know but you know when you just can't waste time anymore. I feel like that with her. I just want to be with her forever." Derek smiled. "I know exactly what that's like." He grinned at Mer. "Why are men so cheesy?" She laughed and they all hopped in the SUV. They dropped Owen off at the trailer and then headed home. He walked in slowly and looked over to see a sleeping Cristina in his bed. He took his coat off and shoes then gently crawled into the bed with her. She felt him crawl in and smiled. "Hey you." She whispered and opened her eyes. "Hi baby." He kissed her lips. "Do you still want to go out or did you maybe want to order in? I know you're tired." "No, no let's go out I know you want to take me out so let's go." Owen smiled. "Okay it's really nowhere fancy so you can where your comfy pants and wear a sweater. I'm just going to change okay?" He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Okay." She sat up and stretched. Now was the time to do it she had to tell him before they left.

She watched Owen get dressed and smiled at him. "Oh hey can you grab my Stanford hoodie that's in my bag?" "Yeah sure." Owen opened her bag and scrounged around a little bit. He pulled out a few clothes and then eventually found this tiny article of clothing. "Cris I think Mer accidentally put one of Bailey's onesies in your bag." She actually laughed a little and then got up walking towards him. "Well no she didn't actually." Owen looked up at her. "Uhhh well then who's onesie is this?" Owen's heart started racing a little. She then unzipped her hoodie and showed him her very small baby bump. Owen's eyes lit up and he has a permanent grin on his face. "Well you see that onesie is actually our baby's I thought the writing on it was appropriate." Owen looked down at the small onesie and back at her. "Oh….my….god." Owen teared right up and then placed his hand on her stomach. "How did I miss that when we had sex this morning?" Owen laughed a little "Well I was sucking in and you were too occupied by what you were doing." She smirked. "I went to an appointment while I was in Zurich and everything is good the baby is growing at a good rate. He or she is doing very well." Owen finally wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with tears pouring down his face. "Are….are you sure about this Cris? I mean I don't want you to just want this because of me." She grabbed his hand and brought him over to the couch. "Owen I realized a lot of things when I was in Zurich. I realized that surgery cannot fulfill me and then when I found out I was pregnant I was actually really happy about it, shocked but happy. It feels so different this time in a good way. It feels right. We are going to have to do some balancing with both of our careers but you know other people we work with do it. We can do this and we are going to do this. I want this huge life with you Owen. I told you I never want to let you go again." Cristina smiled at him and wiped his tears away. "You're going to be a daddy Owen Hunt." Owen wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "You're going to be such an amazing mother Cristina. I can't believe how happy you've made me. You've made my dreams come true. I love you Cristina Yang." He kissed her lips and just held her close to him. He couldn't stop touching her small baby bump and actually bent down and kissed it. "I guess we're going to need a bigger place." Owen laughed. "We can look at houses or a condo maybe." Cristina nodded "Yeah we're definitely going to need something just you know a tad bigger. We'll look into babe." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Owen was in shock. He couldn't believe this whirlwind of bliss that he had ended up in when he was utterly miserable just a few days ago. Cristina literally turned his world upside down and he couldn't be happier about it. He was so excited to start this journey with her. Owen grinned at her "I was literally broken 3 days ago and now I have the love of my life back and I'm going to be a dad. Everything is so…just so amazing." Owen hugged her and she hugged him back then kissed his lips. "Do you still want to go on that date?" "Oh right! Our date. Uhhh yes I am bringing you out of this trailer because I need to be cheesy and romantic." They laughed. "Sounds like a plan." He helped her up and then grabbed a little cooler he had packed for them. "Uhhh we're not going hiking right?" Owen laughed. "Do you remember that time we went hiking? I had to carry you most of the way." "That was actually pretty fun. Hey you got laid after that so don't even." She walked up to him and smacked his ass. "You know I like it when you do that." He smiled and then turned around kissing her, he couldn't get enough of her. "Okay let's go. It's a surprise where I'm taking you." "Oh is it? Well I'm excited." She held his hand and they headed out. They hopped in his truck and Owen started driving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Heeey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I know this story is kind of on the cheesy side but we all need some cheesy crowen. I do have some drama planned though to shake things up a little!**

They drove and drove and eventually came to a spot and Owen stopped his truck. "Uhhh this is our date?" Cristina looked over at him confused. Owen smiled at her. "Just wait." He smirked and got out of the truck then walked over to her side and helped her out and grabbed the cooler. "I told you I'm not a good hiker." "We're not hiking. I promise. We just have to walk a little ways up." They started walking and eventually came to a lighthouse. "So remember that date I wanted to take you on many years ago then I showed up late and drunk? Well that's what we're going to do right now. We're going to watch the Northern Lights together." Cristina smiled and squeezed his hand. "You are utterly cheesy and I love it." She smiled and kissed him.

Owen put a blanket down for them to lay on and then grabbed some food out of the cooler. "I was hoping you brought food, I'm freakin starving." She started eating some cheese that Owen had brought. "I was going to take you to a restaurant then decided this was way comfier then getting all dressed up." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I more than likely can't fit into my dresses anymore. I mean if I can they'll be veeeery tight." "Oh I wouldn't mind that at all." Owen sipped his drink and Cristina laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. My boobs are like your favourite thing." Owen always had an obsession for her boobs just like she did for his ass. "They're just very amazing you know." "Oh I know, I'm glad you like my tiny boobs." Cristina smirked and shifted a little so she was leaning against Owen.

They sat there for a while watching the Northern lights, eating, and chatting. It was a really amazing night in Seattle. They didn't get these too often. "I can't believe this. I'm back here again but it's good though. Leaving here was the hardest thing I had to do. Yeah the job was amazing but I didn't have you. I missed you so much I'm never going to leave again okay? I promise Owen." Cristina looked up at him and ran her fingers through his beard. "It was really tough without you. I was lost and I scared myself a little with almost going back to this dark place. I….I was trying so hard to not go there but I kind of did. I was dreaming about you every night and then I would wake up and you weren't there. It was hard, I'm not going to say I wasn't upset because I really was. We're both clearly not okay without each other so there is no point in trying to stay away from each other. I can't live without you Cristina. I won't live without you ever again." Owen shook his head. Those months that she was gone was so hard for him. He thought he was going to end up going back to that really dark place and at one point he did, it scared the hell out of him. He needed her and she needed him, there was no question about that. "Well I'm not going anywhere without you okay? I am going to be with you until we're old and wrinkly." She smiled up at him and he ran his fingers through her hair. "You better." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"So do you want to find out if we're having a boy or girl?" Owen thought about it for a moment. "Honestly I'm okay with a surprise if you are. I don't know if that would freak you out or not but whatever you want to do I'm okay with." Cristina thought about it for a moment. "Hmmmm let's keep it a surprise I guess. It'll be interesting that's for sure. Oh god do we have to go to those cheesy baby stores or can we just order everything online?" Cristina pulled a face. She hated those stores. She remembered going into one with Mer before and it was so overwhelming. "I think we need to go into them, I'll go with you and I'll read up on what to get first. We really better start looking for a place though. I'll call a realtor tomorrow and see what they can find us. Nothing too perfect though, somewhere like the firehouse was great. But I mean we have to take into account the stairs because we don't want to be hauling baby things up and down all the time and the baby too." Owen's mind was racing. "We'll get it all done though. We're in this together." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him. "That we are! You got me all pregnant with your penis so this is totally your fault." Owen laughed. "Ohhh so it doesn't take two people to make a baby?" "Nope it's just the guys fault." Cristina laughed. "I apologize if I have mood swings and blame you for things but seriously my hormones are ridiculous. Oh and plan on having on call room time with me once a day because I need my Owen fix. My hormones just want you all the time. I nearly tore your clothes off today after seeing you in your dress shirt and tie with those dress pants. Not that I don't want to do that normally but it's like 10 times worse." Owen just laughed. "I will make room in my schedule for sex with my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend. Is that weird that you're my girlfriend?" Owen pulled a face. "No it's not weird. I don't think it is anyways." Owen was definitely thinking about proposing to her again but not just yet. They just got back together and were having a baby, that was a lot at once but marriage was something he would definitely keep in mind though.

"Alright are you ready to go?" "Yeah I think so, my ass is hurting. Thank you for this though Owen. I really enjoyed myself and I got to wear my sweat pants." Cristina laughed and smiled up at him. "You're welcome. I'll take you out very soon to a nice restaurant where we can just eat a lot." He got up and then helped her up. He kissed her lips a few times. "I love you." "I love you too Owen." They headed back to the truck and hopped in driving back to the trailer. "I am so exhausted." Cristina flopped on the bed. "You know what? I am too. Do you want to just sleep tonight? Maybe we can have some soapy sex in the morning before work." Cristina nodded. "That sounds perfect to me." They both changed into their pajamas and then crawled into bed. Cristina pulled up her shirt to put some lotion on her belly to avoid getting any marks. Owen couldn't stop grinning at her belly. "You should see your face right now. You're freakin adorable." She laughed. "I just can't wait. Can I?" Owen reached out his hand for her cream. "Yeah sure." She laid down on the bed and he started putting it on her belly. He was finished and then he kissed her belly and put her shirt back down. He wrapped his limbs around her, kissed her, and they both fell asleep entangled in each other's limbs as they always used to do.

**So this was kind of a filler chapter! Hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was just trying to plan it out. Keep reviewing!**

Cristina was now 6 months pregnant and she was living in the trailer with Owen. They were in the process of buying a house but it seemed to be taking a while. They really needed to move soon because Owen had to get a nursery set up for the baby. They didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl, it was a surprise so a gender neutral room was planned out. They were going to do a vintage winnie the pooh theme because it was classic and not too cutesy.

Cristina woke up to the baby kicking her ribs. "Oh crap!" She held her ribs and then turned on her back. Owen immediately woke up and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He sat up worried. "Oh yeah sorry, the baby is just kicking me in the ribs." She rubbed her belly trying to get them to stop. "Hmmm let me see if I can help." Owen then started rubbing her belly and rested his head gently on it. "Hey you in there, you're kicking your mummy's ribs. You should calm down and let your mum sleep, it's too early and daddy would like to cuddle with her." Cristina smiled at Owen. He always talked to her belly and she thought it was pretty adorable. "I think they're calming down." She smiled and ran her fingers through Owen's hair. "Do we have to go to work today Chief Hunt? Can't we just spend the day in bed? I'll give you sex. Lots and lots of sex." She laughed. "You know I would say yes if we didn't have that huge meeting today." He laughed and kissed her lips then brought her close to him. "How are you feeling baby?" "Oh you know just like a giant whale, you?" She laughed. "You are beautiful! You're not a whale. Well I'm good. I wake up every morning to my gorgeous girlfriend." "You're such a flatterer." She laughed and buried her face into his neck. Eventually their alarm went off and they both sighed. "We need to shower. I have to wash your hair." Owen grinned and got up, he was completely naked and Cristina was definitely checking out his ass. "You're staring at my ass aren't you?" "Oh I most definitely am." He laughed and walked over to her "Come on mama lets shower." "You are way too cheery in the morning."

Owen helped her up and then took her clothes off. "Mmmmm much better." He smiled and started the shower. They got in and Owen wrapped his arms around her. "This shower is getting way too small for us. I'm getting bigger and this shower isn't really cutting it." She rubbed his back. "I know. I'm calling our realtor today. We really need to get a move on the house." Owen grabbed the shampoo and started lathering up her hair. He massaged her head and then helped her rinse her hair. They got all clean and eventually got out. They both got dressed and Owen made them coffee to go. "Okay we have to go." Owen handed her, her coffee mug and they headed out. He helped her into his truck and they drove the distance to the hospital. He helped her out then wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll go grab us some breakfast and bring it into the meeting." "Oh you're such a good boyfriend." She smiled at him and kissed him. "See you soon babe." She walked towards the change room while Owen went to his office.

She waddled in and saw Mer sitting there waiting for her. "You've got a good waddle going there." Mer teased her. "Oh ha ha very funny, tease the fat pregnant lady." She laughed a little. "Hey I've been there, I know what it's like. How are you feeling?" "Oh I'm alright. We just really need to move out of the trailer because I'm going to go crazy soon. We can barely fit in the shower….Oh crap! Ouch!" The baby kicked her ribs again. "This kid is kicking the crap out of me. He or she is pretty freakin feisty." Meredith laughed. "I hope you have a girl just like you. That will be very fun to watch." Mer teased her. "Not funny. Owen will hate me." She laughed.

Cristina changed and they both headed to the board room. "Do you have any idea why Avery called this meeting? Owen doesn't even know." Mer shrugged. "No clue. Maybe pretty boy is announcing something like he gave some woman the worlds largest breast implants." She laughed and they headed into the board room. Owen was already there with a breakfast sandwich, fruit, coffee, and water for her. "Oh thank you honey." She sat beside him and kissed him. "You're very welcome." He smiled at her kissing her back. "How's my baby?" "He or she is kicking the crap out of my ribs." "Well that's not good." Owen started rubbing her belly in the spot that he knew was painful. "Thank you." She smiled at Owen. Meredith couldn't help but watch how sweet they were with each other. "You guys are adorable just by the way. Can you make Derek be so adorable with me?" She laughed. "Oh we know." Cristina laughed and kissed Owen's cheek.

Eventually everyone was there and the meeting was starting. "Avery what's this about?" Cristina asked. "Well I have some really great news. We got a bunch of funding for every department and especially cardio. They want us to become the top cardio hospital in the US and because we have Cristina they gave us a crap ton of money." Cristina's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "Seriously? Wow that's amazing. So what's happening then?" "Well every department will be expanding. We're getting new machines, new research funding everything. Cardio is getting 10 3D printers and a brand new lab." Cristina looked over at Owen and grinned. "I cannot wait!" She squeezed his hand gently. He loved how excited she got over everything medical. "We do however have someone coming in for the next few months and consulting with each of you about this especially cardio since that's his specialty." Cristina was confused, she didn't want or need anyone to consult with her about how to run her department and what to do with this research. "He's worked in some hospitals in Europe which have the finest technology." Cristina's stomach flipped and then she saw him walking down the hallway. "Oh god…." She said quietly to herself. He walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Hello everyone. I know some of you, others are new." He looked directly at Cristina. "Dr. Preston Burke will be helping out for a while. He worked here in the past as Chief for a little while and head of cardio so Cristina you can learn a lot from him." Owen's face looked like he had seen a ghost.

Cristina's heart was pounding through her chest and she felt like she was going to throw up. Not everyone knew about her past with Burke and Avery obviously didn't. "Crap…." She got up and headed out of the meeting walking right past them and to the bathroom. Owen looked at Meredith with a worried expression. "I'll be right back." Owen quickly got up and followed her. She went right for the attendings lounge and into the bathroom. "Cris? Are you okay?" She started throwing up everything she just ate. Owen walked in and held her hair up and rubbed her back. "Baby it's going to be okay." Cristina eventually stopped throwing up and looked at him. "How is Burke being here going to be okay Owen? I gave up his hospital in Zurich he's out to get me now." She snapped a little. "Sorry….sorry I just don't exactly know what to freakin do." She sat against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. "I will figure this out okay? I don't want him here. He shouldn't be here, he knows you work here again." It really pissed Owen off that Burke seemed to be there just to spite her. "It's going to be alright." He just kept telling her that and wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile back in the meeting Meredith was glaring at Burke and at Avery. "I guess we'll just wait for them to come back but for now we can all talk amongst ourselves." Meredith got up and walked over to Burke. "Are you here just to make her life a living hell? She just gets back here and she's happy and she's got this life and you come here and crap all over it." Avery heard and stepped in. "Dr. Grey you are out of line!" "Don't talk to my wife that way Avery. Step down. You have no idea what happened when Burke was here. He shouldn't even be allowed to work here again." Derek said. "Well, well look at this warm welcome I'm so happy to be back here." Burke said with a smug smile on his face. "I have another meeting to get to but I'll be consulting with each and every one of you very soon." He walked out and Meredith just glared at Avery. "You're an idiot plastics boy." She said to him and walked out. None of this was going to be easy and Cristina did not need complicated right now. She was pregnant and she needed to focus on herself and her baby making sure him or her was healthy but that wasn't going to be so easy.


End file.
